disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings Of Life/Transcript
The Opening film begins with Wheeler, Violet and Shang inside in the ground while it rains. Wheeler: Wow. Violet: Mmm. Wheeler: Wow. Violet: Mmm-hmm. Wheeler: Wow. Violet: Isn't it amazing, Shang? Shang: Yes, mom. No, I see it. It's beautiful. Violet: So, Shang, when you said you wanted a view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole ocean, did you? Shang: Mmm. Wheeler: Did my girl deliver or did she deliver? Violet: Oh, I deliver all right. Violet: And it wasn't so easy. Shang: Blah! Violet: You better believe they pick up every single one of pieces of food! Shang: Thanks, mom! You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. Wheeler: So, son, you do like it, don't you? Shang: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But dad, I know that the hill is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? Wheeler: Of course! The baby deserve the best. Look, look, look. She'll wake up, poke her little head out and can see a big bee! See, right by her bedroom window. Violet: Shh, you'll wake the egg. family peeks at the egg. Shang: I can see the head. Wheeler: We still have to name it. Violet: You wanna name all of 'em, right now? All right, if it's a boy, we'll name it "Slim", and if it's a girl, we'll name it "Rosetta". Okay, we're done. Shang: I like "Gypsy". Violet: "Gypsy"... Shang: Just think that in a couple of days, I'm gonna be a brother! Violet: I hope it's a... lady. Shang: Yeah. What if it won't like me? Wheeler: Oh, Shang. It's just a little one, the baby is bound to like you. Shang: Mmm. flies out of the ground out the rain, the suddenly freezes. Violet: out Where did everybody go? bird appears in front of Wheeler, while he is shocked. Shang: whisper Dad! No! Violet: whisper Wheeler, get inside underground, please. No, don't. The food will be fine. Just get inside, you, right now. stares at them and the egg, but flies around the bird. Shang: DAD!!! NO! Violet: WHEELER! NO! bird flies fast to catch Wheeler. Shang: The bird is gonna feed DAD to his BABBIES! Violet: BOO-BOO BEAR! rain comes down harder, making them get wet and past out, in the night. Shang and Violet wakes up. Shang: Gasp DADDY! Violet: cries Wheeler? Boo-Boo Bear? Shang: up the egg Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. big brother's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you... Violet: ... Gypsy. Years On... the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the grassland, the title "WINGS OF LIFE" appears on screen. Then, a cocoon appears, and [[Little Gypsy] comes out of the cocoon.] Gypsy: I'm finished! Finally, I'm a beautiful butterfly! Grunting My wings! Oh, they're beautiful! Grunts Violet: Gypsy! Gypsy: Yes, mother? Violet: What did I tell you about trying to fly? Gypsy: Not until my wings grow in. Violet: Right. Gypsy: But, mom-- Shang: Gypsy, you're a brand new butterfly and your wings are too little-- Gypsy: I was talking to mom, Shang! Violet: Now, Gypsy, be nice to your brother. Gypsy: What? It's not my fault he's so stressed out. Violet: Gasps Gypsy! Shang: Sighs I know, I know. I'm always acting like the sky is falling. Gypsy: UGH! I'll just walk! away Violet: Be safe! Meet Friends [[Francis], Prescott, and Ely appears.] Ely: Hey, it's Gypsy! Tulip: You're a butterfly! Francis: Pretty. Gypsy: Hi, guys! What's going on? Tulip: We're collecting flowers for Mating Season. Ely: I heard you're mom is dating Razor. Gypsy: Uhh... Tip: ¡Qué linda pareja! Chip: Hubba! Hubba! touches Gypsy's wings. Gypsy: Francis, what are you doing? Francis: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! There pretty! Because, I made a drawing just for you. leaf My teacher said I should draw you in a tiara because it's romantic... just like you. Gypsy: Umm, okay. Francis: And, here some flowers just for you! A-And, this is my new idea for Mating Season. And, n-no more picking food. You it cut with this stick! I promise just for you and it matches you're color, but not really, cause I didn't finish it! Gypsy: Um, thank you... Francis. Francis: Or, maybe-- Tulip: We don't have time for this. We never have time to collect food for ourselves. Chip: We spend all summer matchmaking for this day. Tip: ¿Quieres ayudar a llenar esta cosa? Get rid of that machine, get back in the ground and help like everybody else! Gypsy: Please, Francis, just go. Francis: I'm sorry, I was really just trying-- Razor Time! Sounds 'Opal: 'Gasps He's here. 'Children: 'Gasping Chattering, the children runs underground. Then, Razor appears. '''Razor: '''Honey! I'm home! '''Violet: '''Oh, hello, Razor-Razor! '''Razor: '''Hello, puckie! '''Tulip: '''Oh, brother. Now, there engaged. '''Francis: '''Gypsy, there's something I need to tell you. '''Gypsy: '''Not now, Francis. Shh ! '''Francis: '''But, Gypsy-- '''Gypsy: '''SHH! Shut up! J-Just shut up! '''Razor: '''So, where is it? Where's my starstone? '''Opal: '''l-l-Isn't it up there ? What ? - The food was in a leaf sitting on top-- - Excuse me. Are you sure it's not up there ? - Are you saying I'm stupid ? - No.